


Riren/Ereri One Shots

by Mountaindewmisstress



Category: Snk/Aot
Genre: M/M, One Shot, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5336141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mountaindewmisstress/pseuds/Mountaindewmisstress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random one shots that I think of sometimes</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson 'Verse, Eren is the son of Poseidon, Levi is the son of Hades. Eren's been at camp for 4 years, Mikasa as Grover/daughter of Aphrodite and Armin as Annabeth-ish/son of Athena. They've pretty much had the same experiences as PJO/HOO, only Eren is gay as fuck and he's after Levi's booty. Hanji is also a daughter of Athena only canon looking. Erwin will be a son of Zeus. I'll have other characters, I'll decide what godly parent they have later. Maybe. Or maybe it'll be super short.

Eren POV  
Levi's just come back from visiting his dad! I can't wait to see him! And yes I am aware I have the biggest most obvious crush in existence, but I can't help it. At least Levi doesn't seem to know yet. I run up from the beach to the Hades cabin, I stop at the door and make sure I don't have any dirt on me, I use the water from a water bottle to clean up. Sounds weird/gross but as the son of Poseidon I can manipulate water, so it's not as bad as it sounds. I knock on the door, and wait for him to say I can come in. "Did you get off all the dirt you possibly can you shitty brat?" "Of corse I did Levi! I don't want a repeat of that one time!" I once, ONCE, came without cleaning off first and Levi personally made sure I was cleaner than I have ever been in my life. It was mildly traumatic, mostly because he almost saw my boner, fuck you I'm 15 and hormones are a bitch. Besides if you saw Levi with his shirt off you'd have a hard time too ;). "We come on then brat, I'm mildly surprised you weren't in here waiting for me." "That was one time! Why can't you just let it go?!" "Because brat, every time I mention it you blush," he said smirking. "Fuck you to" I replied. He's a dick but I love him. Aphrodite help me.

Levi's POV  
Ugh, I don't know why I bother coming back here. *le knock upon the door* Oh yeah, that's why. The adorable, fuckable, brat that decided we should be bffs. He's so cute and innocent, I still don't understand how he took one look at me and decided, 'this one, I like it'. I've had a crush on the brat for a while, but I'm 95% sure he's dating Mikasa, the bitch. Jokes on her, he comes to me for cuddles, I've seen him push her off time and time again. I just wanna push him up against something and give him the best kiss of his life. I want to fuck his mouth with mine. And we need to stop there before he comes in and sees my boner. Fuck me. We banter for a bit, then I ask if he's clean, and he tries to pin it on me, but he's the one that always brings it up. The first time I was going to invite him into my cabin he was dirty as fuck, so obviously I had to take care of that, there is no way in tartarus that he was going to sit his dirty ass on my clean furniture. So I cleaned the brat. Best&worst decision of my life. I got to see him striped down to his boxers, and wet, while touching him all over. Sure I was cleaning but still. Damn. Shit shit shit, abort, no don't do that!?!?! Don't bend over like you don't know that you have the greatest ass I've ever seen! Fuckle;nfahdfsalkj. No hiding it now, I'm hard as a fucking rock. Dear gods, I want to bend him over and make all my fantasies a reality. You know what? Fuck it. I'm going for it. He was rambling about something I couldn't careless about anyway. I get up and start towards him. He looks up when I'm about a foot away, "hey Levi I... wait what are you- mmmph." I leaned down and kissed him. It started out innocent, but then the brat started kissing me back, and then it turned into tonsil hockey. He put up a pretty good fight for dominance, but I won. I started using my tongue to mimic fucking, and his moans went straight to my dick. Guess he wasn't dating Mikasa then. Huh.

*time skip to the camp fire*

The brat and I were cuddling, we were occasionally kissing, fucking four eyes was looking at us every five seconds and squealing and clapping excitedly. I was about to violently shut her up when Eren laid his head in my lap. I started carding my hair through his hair, and somehow missed when he made a bubble of water fall on top of Hanji. After the campfire I dragged him to my room where we both experienced a lot of firsts and tested out the sound proofing in my cabin. Everyone looked tired the next morning and Mikasa was giving me the most awful glare! I wonder why? ;)


	2. Thug Verse kinda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cannon verse, Eren is 10 years younger than Levi, they met in the underground, Eren knew Isabelle and Farlan. Cute/a little fluffy.

Eren POV  
A few years ago I was a thug in the underground. The attack on wall Maria really helped me out, I was able to sneak in with the refugees and join the military. I didn't really want to be in the military, but I couldn't find Levi, Isabelle, or Farlan. We weren't really a group, they were, they just let me be with them for a while. I tried to get them out of the underground but my 'family' are bitches. I fucking begged, groveled, pleaded, anything I could think of and they still said they didn't want any dirty criminals in their house. I was a little(extremely) pissed so I told them I was a dirty criminal and I was leaving with some of their shit. I didn't actually take anything, not that they knew that. I went back to explain, but the squad was gone. So that brings me here. Being in the underground I had a lot of practice using the 3DMG, so I was extremely good at it already, not that I let them know that. I half-assed it because it's not good to reveal all your strengths at once. I still have the rainbow gear Isabelle made me, she said it made me look fabulous. I miss her, I miss all of them. We were given the option to fight, I chose to, the titans that came in through the hole in the wall. I tried to keep my squad alive as well as I could, I wasn't stupid. We lost the first one to an abnormal, then it was like they went down like flies, I don't understand how. I was there, I killed the titans, but more just kept coming. It was just me and this Armin kid left, he was an ok person, had been my first 'friend' in the cadets. He was in the mouth of a titan, I had gotten my leg bit off, but I looked at him and I couldn't let him die. I went and pulled him out doing a person swap. Now I was in the titans mouth, I reached towards the kid, but he was too late reacting, and I was swallowed. I went down its throat (gross) and ended up in its stomach (even more gross). I saw all the dead pieces of the people the titan had ate, and I was pissed that I was one more. I yelled then I went kinda... blank. The next thing I'm aware of, I'm.. coming out of a titan? WTF? I am taken to the highest up that was there, Dot Pixis. We agreed to a plan where I turn into a titan and plug the hole in the wall with a big boulder. I'm not sure I can do it, but I'm NOT telling him that. I will see to it that it gets done. Our 'team' goes to where the boulder is, and I transform. I make myself stay still until I feel like I am in complete control. I turn to them and to show I am in control I salut them, then I go pick up the boulder and place it where it blocks the hole. Then I can feel myself starting to loose control, and I start killing titans. Shit this wasn't part of the plan. At least I'm not killing people, right? I kill them until I can't anymore, then I find myself against my boulder, and Armin, the precious little coconut, is talking me out of it, and I'm barely conscious, why wont they leave me alone? I can hear Isabelle calling me, I need to help her, they're cutting me out, no Isabelle, Isabelle, ISABELLE.... I glance up, I must be dreaming, it looks like Levi, why is Levi here? And then there's darkness... I wake up in chains, looking around I notice Rivaille is here, with the large eyebrowed man who forced him and Farlan, and Isabelle into the Survey Corps. Fuck I know you're a dude but those eyebrows need help. I can't take anything you say seriously now you bastard. I bet he wins all staring contests because they accidentally look at his eyebrows and loose it. Jesus. They ask me questions, about how I feel, what I think when I'm a titan, basically seeing if I'd be an asset or a threat. I told them to go fuck themselves, I don't think Levi remembers me, but thats ok. Fuck what am I talking about it's not ok, it's not ok at all, I'm still practically in love with him. I remember talking to Izzy about it, she said he liked me too, I think she was just trying to make me feel better. I doesn't matter anymore though, if I survive he'll be my superior, if I die, well I'm dead, soo. They have a conversation with their eyes, at least Levi uses his eyes, Eyebrow man uses his eyebrows. They give me one last look, then leave. I get taken to the court room, and get chained to a pole. One of the guards say I look good like this, I can't help but say, "you like 'em chained on their knees? Ohhh kinky" smirking all the while. He looks like he wants to kick me, but holds himself back, as there are plenty of witnesses. If my hands were more free, I'd've blown him a kiss, but thats just me. I glance up and see Levi smirking, fuck did he see/hear that?! Oh well at least he thinks it's funny. They start the whatever, each side presents their cases, blah blah blah. One of the nobles were speaking, and I yawned for emphasis. The Survey Corps. side looked amused, but everyone else looked mildly offended. Two guesses who doesn't give a fuck and the first one doesn't count. Again, if my hands had more movement I'd've checked my invisible watch. I rolled my eyes when they called me a dangerous monster. The only thing in danger from me is that Levi Ackerman booty. Let's be real here, if he would, we would all fuck him in a heart beat. I can't take anymore of this bull shit, "first of all, you ignorant slut, have you ever seen a fucking titan up close and personal? No you fucking have not that's why you talk shit on the people who face those bitches erry day to save your sorry ass, and then like the bitch ass motherfucker you are, you wanna cut their funding to line your own pockets while the rest of the kingdom starves. What happens when all those people you look down on die, and you're left to face the titan threat yourself? You gonna die son, not only do you have no fucking clue how to not die of fright just seeing a titan, you probably couldn't get out of your fear paralysis fast enough to save yourself let alone other people. Not that you would save other people, just sayyyi--- ommph." The famous, fabulous Rivaille kick. Ohh that hurts like a bitch. But I've been on the receiving end of these kicks more often than was healthy when we were together. So I knew he was holding back, not to mention about to piss himself laughing. He kicked my tooth out, that fucker he knows my thing about teeth, he looks like he's about to loose it now. I try to spit blood on him in retaliation, and he smirks at me when I miss. I give him my I'll kill you later glare and take his kicks. When he thinks he's put on enough of a show, he grabs my head by my hair and lifts me up to talk to the dick heads. He was saying something about me being a dog or some shit. I'm sure I'll find out later. Guess Levi does remember me. Not sure how I feel about that. So I get to go with the Survey Corps.! Yey me! I get taken to some back room where they start treating my injuries. Eyebrows introduces himself as Commander Erwin Smith. I'mma call him Commander Eyebrows tho. Then theirs a insane scientist named Hanji Zoe. Their name says girl, their body says girl, but I'm still not sure so I'll try to avoid that if I can. Then the man of the hour," Rivaille", I nod to him. Cue deep sigh from beside me,"I thought I told you to stop calling me that?" "Are you kidding me? Where's the fun in stopping? Especially when it annoys you sooo much!" "Fucking brat", he's smiling a bit so that means I'm good. Everyone kinda looks at us like they don't understand what just happened. Good, they don't need to know. We start to get ready to leave and that was that. On our trip Rivaille rode next to me and we talked a little, something bad happened to Farlan and Isabelle, it's written all over his face. He was going to tell me but I stopped him,"they're in a better place now". He nodded and we switched topics. "Are his eyebrows.. like attack eyebrows? Do they detach? Was it a prank gone wrong? I'm a little concerned", I asked him. Levi snorted and valiantly tried to answer but couldn't as he was laughing too hard. Everyone was staring at us, I glared at them and smirked like I was the king of the world because I made Levi laugh, beat that bitches. He eventually got himself under control but kept looking at Erwin and then he'd start giggling again. We got to where we were going with out incident, and as soon as we saw it, Levi and I both scrunched up our noses with disgust. It was so fucking dirty. I dug out my cleaning attire, so did Levi, then we got to work. We had the whole castle completely clean by sundown, and yes that included the basement/dungeon. I asked Levi at dinner if the basement doubled as a yaoi dungeon and all he did was give me a dirty look before ignoring me for a little bit. "Wow rude, I was just asking in case I needed to invest in earplugs 'cause I don't wanna hear ya nasties gettin it on". He snort laughed and thats how I knew I was forgiven. I'd always flirted with him, even when I was a snot nosed brat who thought I knew everything. I still flirted with him because I'm in love with him obviously. I think he likes Petra though... fml. I can't compare with Petra, she's too perfect. But apparently, he was waiting until bedtime to make his intentions clear. He took me down to my 'room'/cell whatever you want to call it. While we were down there, he confessed that he went looking for me after I left, and that he had given up hope of ever finding me again. We exchanged 'I love you's and made it into a yoai dungeon. ;)


End file.
